gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Signal No. 3 Strong Winds
Signal No. 3 Strong Winds (Traditional Chinese: 三號強風信號), colloquially as Signal No. 3 (Traditional Chinese: 三號風球), is a tropical cyclone warning signal issued by National Meteorology Bureau of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (NMBILN). It is the second lowest stage of all tropical cyclone warning signals, the next higher one is Signal No. 8 Gale or Storm, the next lower one is Signal No. 1 Standby. As the tropical cyclone warning signal is adapted from Hong Kong Observatory's system, the meaning of Signal No. 3 is similar to that of Hong Kong's. In Hong Kong, this signal is named "Strong Wind", when adapted in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, the signal is named "Strong Wind's'", with wind being in plural. When the light system was still in place, Signal No. 3 was indicated by a series of flashing lights at the top of the lighthouse in a harbour. The sequence of the lights are "Green", "White", "Green". This signal has the same definition as the Strong Monsoon Signal. As such, this signal is only in force when a tropical cyclone is responsible for the strong winds blowing in the area. When a tropical depression makes a landfall in the warning area, this signal is typically issued. Meaning The official definition of Signal No. 3 Strong Winds is that "there is sustained strong winds (41 - 62 km/h) blowing in the area where the warning is issued due to a tropical cyclone, and is expected to persist". One can also expect, that when this signal is in force, wind gusts may occasionally exceed 110 km/h in some areas. For this signal to be in force, a majority of the anemometer stations must record a wind speed over 41 km/h. Each anemometer station is assigned a weighting when factoring the wind speed, this weighting is dependent on the local population. If the weighting is over half of that area's population for the stations recording over 41 km/h of wind speed, a Signal No. 3 may also be warranted. Likewise, if the majority recorded over 63 km/h (gale winds), then the signal would be "upgraded" to Signal No. 8 Gale or Storm; the signal would be "downgraded" to Signal No. 1 Standby if the majority is recording winds less than 41 km/h. Precautions and Impacts According to the Cyclone Safety Act (風暴安全法), when Signal No. 3: * is in force as of 06:00, and expected to persist as per the NMBILN, all morning kindergarten and special education school classes are cancelled. * is in force as of 08:00, and expected to persist as per the NMBILN, whole day kindergarten and special education school classes are cancelled. * is in force as of 11:00, and expected to persist as per the NMBILN, all afternoon kindergarten and special education school classes are cancelled. Other institutions may selectively choose to cancel their activities due to Signal No. 3. Outdoor recreation activities are not recommended. Extremes * Longest Duration: Severe Tropical Storm Kenzo, 2 days, 2 hours, 5 minutes (22 August 2013, 12:55 - 24 August 2013, 15:00) * Shortest Duration: Super Typhoon Eason, 3 hours (20 October 2016, 09:15 - 20 October 2016, 12:15) Issued History since 2012 3